Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the seventh series of the British television game show Robot Wars. It was originally broadcast from 2003 to 2004 on Five. The series was hosted by Craig Charles, the pit reporter was Jayne Middlemiss and commentary was provided by Jonathan Pearce. Regulations Aside from the change in channel that was airing the show, Robot Wars was adapted slightly upon this new series. This lay solely on some changes in the rules and regulations that each robot had to go by to enter. This came about largely due to the fact that Tornado, a rambot, won the Sixth Wars, and Storm 2, another rambot, won the Extreme 2 New Blood competition. The producers were wary that yet another rambot may win this series, inspiring a whole new breed of decidedly boring robots. To prevent this, a new rule was created, that said that no heavyweight robot could enter the main competition, or any side competitions, if they didn't have a moving weapon. This rule prevented many robots from entering, most notably, previous Grand Finalists Stinger. However, T-Wrecks was allowed to qualify for the main competition regardless. Another rule was created that said that no robot could enter the main competition or any side competitions if they were garbed in any snagging material or mesh. This was because they put all spinners at a great disadvantage. However, Bulldog Breed was caught using a mesh to protect its pneumatics in the first round of the heat, but was still put through on the judges' decision that the battle resulted in. Another incidence was the fact that Brutus Maximus used a mesh to hold off Mean Streak in its qualifier battle, regardless, Brutus Maximus still qualified for the main competition. Format The series consisted of sixteen heats featuring eight robots each with each heat champion progressing to the semi-finals and two robots from each going through to the Grand Final of the series. Seeded robots 1. Tornado 2. Firestorm 5 3. Terrorhurtz 4. Bigger Brother 5. Dantomkia 6. Spawn Again 7. 13 Black 8. Panic Attack 9. Pussycat 10. Behemoth 11. X-Terminator 12. Bulldog Breed 13. S.M.I.D.S.Y. 14. Thermidor 2 15. Ming Dienasty 16. Storm 2 Heats Heat A Robots Competing: M2, Tiberius 3, Shell Shock, Vader, Roobarb, Pussycat, Twister, Brutus Maximus Round 1 *M2 vs Tiberius 3 vs Shell Shock vs Vader: M2 & Tiberius 3 qualified *Roobarb vs Pussycat vs Twister vs Brutus Maximus: Roobarb & Pussycat qualified Round 2 *Pussycat vs M2: M2 won *Tiberius 3 vs Roobarb: Tiberius 3 won Final *M2 vs Tiberius 3: M2 won Heat B Robots Competing: Kan Opener, The Grim Reaper, Big Nipper, Barbaric Response, Killerkat, Jackson Wallop, Gyrobot, Terrorhurtz Round 1 *Kan Opener vs The Grim Reaper vs Big Nipper vs Barbaric Response: The Grim Reaper & Big Nipper qualified *Killerkat vs Jackson Wallop vs Gyrobot vs Terrorhurtz: Jackson Wallop & Gyrobot qualified :Note: Terrorhurtz arrived at the studio with technical difficulties and could not be fixed in time for the first battle, so it was disqualified from the competition. Round 2 *Gyrobot vs The Grim Reaper: The Grim Reaper won *Big Nipper vs Jackson Wallop: Big Nipper won Final *The Grim Reaper vs Big Nipper: The Grim Reaper won Heat C Robots Competing: King B Powerworks, Hassocks Hog 2, Dantomkia, Rick, IG-88, Scorpion, Tomohawk, The Stag Round 1 *King B Powerworks vs Hassocks Hog 2 vs Dantomkia vs Rick: King B Powerworks & Dantomkia qualified *IG-88 vs Scorpion vs Tomohawk vs The Stag: IG-88 & Scorpion qualified Round 2 *Dantomkia vs Scorpion: Dantomkia won *King B Powerworks vs IG-88: IG-88 won Final *Dantomkia vs IG-88: Dantomkia won Heat D Robots Competing: Lightning, The Alien, Herbinator, 13 Black, Thor, Hydra, Gravity, Hodaf The Bad Round 1 *Lightning vs The Alien vs Herbinator vs 13 Black: Lightning & 13 Black qualified *Thor vs Hydra vs Gravity vs Hodaf The Bad: Thor & Gravity qualified Round 2 *13 Black vs Gravity: Gravity won *Lightning vs Thor: Lightning won Final *Gravity vs Lightning: Gravity won Heat E Robots Competing: Tornado, Saw Point 2, Ewe 2, Devastator, Leveler 2, Tetanus Booster, Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit, Thunderpants Round 1 *Tornado vs Saw Point 2 vs Ewe 2 vs Devastator: Tornado & Ewe 2 qualified *Leveler 2 vs Tetanus Booster vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs Thunderpants: Leveler 2 & Tetanus Booster qualified :Note: Thunderpants broke down in the entry gate and never made it into the arena, so the fight carried on with just three competing robots. Round 2 *Leveler 2 vs Tornado: Tornado won *Tetanus Booster vs Ewe 2: Tetanus Booster won Final *Tornado vs Tetanus Booster: Tornado won Heat F Robots Competing: X-Terminator, Tsunami, Major Tom 3, Diabolus, Constrictor, Fluffy, Killer Carrot 2, Scarey-Go-Round Round 1 *X-Terminator vs Tsunami vs Major Tom 3 vs Diabolus: X-Terminator & Tsunami qualified *Constrictor vs Fluffy vs Killer Carrot 2 vs Scarey-Go-Round: Constrictor & Killer Carrot 2 qualified Round 2 *Killer Carrot 2 vs X-Terminator: X-Terminator won *Constrictor vs Tsunami: Tsunami won Final *X-Terminator vs Tsunami: X-Terminator won Heat G Robots Competing: S.M.I.D.S.Y., Atomic, Cygnus X-1, Terror Turtle, Araknia, Mean Streak, Hellbent, I Bot One Beta Round 1 *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Atomic vs Cygnus X-1 vs Terror Turtle: S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Atomic qualified *Araknia vs Mean Streak vs Hellbent vs I Bot One Beta: Mean Streak & Hellbent qualified Round 2 *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Mean Streak: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won *Hellbent vs Atomic: Atomic won Final *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Atomic: Atomic won Heat H Robots Competing: Ming Dienasty, Metalis, Scraptosaur, Ceros, Revolution 3, St. Agro, The Scrapper, Mega Hurts LT Round 1 *Ming Dienasty vs Metalis vs Scraptosaur vs Ceros: Scraptosaur & Ceros qualified *Revolution 3 vs St. Agro vs The Scrapper vs Mega Hurts LT: Revolution 3 & St. Agro qualified Round 2 *St. Agro vs Scraptosaur: St. Agro won *Revolution 3 vs Ceros: Ceros won Final *St. Agro vs Ceros: St. Agro won Heat I Robots Competing: Mayhem, Rhino, Storm 2, Supernova, Shredder Evolution, Trax, Sub-Version 1.1, The Steel Avenger Round 1 *Mayhem vs Rhino vs Storm 2 vs Supernova: Rhino & Storm 2 qualified *Shredder Evolution vs Trax vs Sub-Version 1.1 vs The Steel Avenger: Trax & Steel Avenger qualified Round 2 *Trax vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won *Rhino vs The Steel Avenger: The Steel Avenger won Final *Storm 2 vs The Steel Avenger: Storm 2 won Heat J Robots Competing: Mighty Mouse, Mobot, Thermidor 2, 8645T 2, Pinser, Cobra, The Kraken, Kronic the Wedgehog Round 1 *Mighty Mouse vs Mobot vs Thermidor 2 vs 8645T 2: Mighty Mouse & Thermidor 2 qualified *Pinser vs Cobra vs The Kraken vs Kronic the Wedgehog: The Kraken & Kronic the Wedgehog qualified Round 2 *Thermidor 2 vs The Kraken: Thermidor 2 won *Mighty Mouse vs Kronic the Wedgehog: Mighty Mouse won Final *Thermidor 2 vs Mighty Mouse: Thermidor 2 won Heat K Robots Competing: Mantis, Infernal Contraption, Bulldog Breed, Jabber, Hard, Velocirippa, T-Wrecks, Kat 3 Round 1 *Mantis vs Infernal Contraption vs Bulldog Breed vs Jabber: Mantis & Bulldog Breed qualified *Hard vs Velocirippa vs T-Wrecks vs Kat 3: Hard & Kat 3 qualified Round 2 *Hard vs Bulldog Breed: Bulldog Breed won *Mantis vs Kat 3: Kat 3 won Final *Bulldog Breed vs Kat 3: Bulldog Breed won Heat L Robots Competing: Demolition Man, Corkscrew Two, Judge Shred 3, Mute, Tartarus, Crushtacean, Behemoth, UFO Round 1 *Demolition Man vs Corkscrew Two vs Judge Shred 3 vs Mute: Judge Shred 3 & Mute qualified *Tartarus vs Crushtacean vs Behemoth vs UFO: Behemoth & UFO qualified Round 2 *Mute vs Behemoth: Mute won *Judge Shred 3 vs UFO: Judge Shred 3 won Final *Mute vs Judge Shred 3: Mute won Heat M Robots Competing: Panic Attack, Mega Morg, Edge Hog, Spin Doctor, Tough As Nails, B.O.D., Disc-O-Inferno, Robochicken Round 1 *Panic Attack vs Mega Morg vs Edge Hog vs Spin Doctor: Panic Attack & Mega Morg qualified *Tough As Nails vs B.O.D. vs Disc-O-Inferno vs Robochicken: Tough As Nails & Robochicken qualified Round 2 *Panic Attack vs Tough As Nails: Tough As Nails won *Robochicken vs Mega Morg: Robochicken won Final *Tough As Nails vs Robochicken: Tough As Nails won Heat N Robots Competing: Spawn Again, Chip, NEATer Machine, Revenge of Trouble & Strife, Topbot, R.O.C.S., Raging Knightmare, The Executioner Round 1 *Spawn Again vs Chip vs NEATer Machine vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife: Spawn Again & Revenge of Trouble & Strife qualified *Topbot vs R.O.C.S. vs Raging Knightmare vs The Executioner: R.O.C.S. & Raging Knightmare qualified Round 2 *R.O.C.S. vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won *Raging Knightmare vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife: Raging Knightmare won Final *Spawn Again vs Raging Knightmare: Raging Knightmare won Heat O Robots Competing: Colossus, Bigger Brother, U.R.O., Typhoon 2, Disconstructor, Xenomorph, Hammerhead 2, Iron-Awe 2.1 Round 1 *Colossus vs Bigger Brother vs U.R.O. vs Typhoon 2: Bigger Brother & Typhoon 2 qualified *Disconstructor vs Xenomorph vs Hammerhead 2 vs Iron-Awe 2.1: Hammerhead 2 & Iron-Awe 2.1 qualified Round 2 *Iron-Awe 2.1 vs Bigger Brother: Iron-Awe 2.1 won *Hammerhead 2 vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won Final *Iron-Awe 2.1 vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won Heat P Robots Competing: Daisy-Cutter, Firestorm 5, Bamm Bamm, Black and Blue, Reptirron The Second, Ripper, Aggrobot, Zorro Round 1 *Daisy-Cutter vs Firestorm 5 vs Bamm Bamm vs Black and Blue: Daisy-Cutter & Firestorm 5 qualified *Reptirron The Second vs Ripper vs Aggrobot vs Zorro: Reptirron The Second & Ripper qualified Round 2 *Firestorm 5 vs Reptirron The Second: Firestorm 5 won *Daisy-Cutter vs Ripper: Ripper won Final *Firestorm 5 vs Ripper: Firestorm 5 won Semi-Finals Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Raging Knightmare vs Tornado: Tornado won *Dantomkia vs Gravity: Gravity won *St. Agro vs X-Terminator: X-Terminator won *Bulldog Breed vs Tough As Nails: Bulldog Breed won Round 2 *Tornado vs Gravity: Tornado won *X-Terminator vs Bulldog Breed: X-Terminator won Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *Mute vs Firestorm 5: Firestorm 5 won *Thermidor 2 vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won *Storm 2 vs The Grim Reaper: Storm 2 won *Atomic vs M2: Atomic won Round 2 *Firestorm 5 vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won *Typhoon 2 vs Atomic: Typhoon 2 won Grand Final Eliminators *Tornado vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won *X-Terminator vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won Playoff *X-Terminator vs Tornado: Tornado won Final *Storm 2 vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won Special Events These battles took place throughout the series, and were aired after Round 1 of all the heats except Heat I. Battles included the Middleweight championship, World Championship qualifiers and three "weapon-based" battles. There was also a House Robot Rebellion, which was aired during the Annihilator episode. Episode Summary This is a list to summarise which event was held during each heat of Series 7. *Heat A: World Championship Qualifier (Austria vs Sri Lanka) *Heat B: Featherweight Battle *Heat C: Battle of the Spinners (Spin City) *Heat D: World Championship Qualifier (USA) *Heat E: Featherweight Battle *Heat F: Axe Attack *Heat G: World Championship Qualifier (South Africa vs Republic of Ireland) *Heat H: Crusher Crunch Up *Heat I: No Special Event (series recap) *Heat J: World Championship Qualifier (New Zealand vs Belgium) *Heat K: Middleweight Final *Heat L: World Championship Qualifier (Germany) *Heat M: Featherweight Battle *Heat N: World Championship Qualifier (Canada vs Switzerland) *Heat O: World Championship Qualifier (The Netherlands) *Heat P: Featherweight Final Featherweight Championship This small tournament featured 18 robots weighing no more than 12kg fighting against one another. Robots Competing: Alienator, Alpha, Bernard, Cutlet, Cygnus, DTK, G2, Gi-Ant-O, Kitty, Mammoth, Micro-Mute, Mini Maul, Prince of Awe, Rampage 2, Rip, Staglet, Typhoon Cadet, Whipper. Note: G2 was referred to as "Cheese 2" in the event due to a scripting error. Round 1 *Rip vs Kitty vs Alpha vs Mini Maul vs G2 vs Prince of Awe vs Cygnus: Rip & Prince of Awe qualified *Bernard vs DTK vs Staglet vs Typhoon Cadet vs Alienator vs Cutlet vs Mammoth: Bernard & DTK qualified *Micro-Mute vs Rampage 2 vs Gi-Ant-O vs Whipper: Rampage 2 & Whipper qualified Final *DTK vs Rip vs Prince of Awe vs Whipper vs Bernard vs Rampage 2: DTK won Middleweight Championship This event featured three robots weighing no more than 54kg fighting against one another in a single battle. Typhoon vs Phoenix vs Steel Sandwich Winner: Typhoon House Robot Rebellion This was a special event shown during the Annihilator episode which gave two contestant robots the chance to take on the house robots. Behemoth & Gravity vs Growler, Cassius Chrome & Mr. Psycho Winner: Behemoth & Gravity Battle of the Spinners This battle featured three robots with spinning weapons fighting against one another. Infernal Contraption vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs Shredder Evolution Winner: Shredder Evolution Axe Attack This battle featured three robots with axes fighting against one another. Iron-Awe 2.1 vs Hydra vs Kat 3 Winner: Iron-Awe 2.1 Crusher Crunch Up This battle featured three robots with crushing weapons fighting against one another. Mantis vs Pinser vs R.O.C.S. Winner: Mantis Annihilator After the Grand Final, three special episodes were shown, the first of which featured the annihilator. The annihilator featured six robots in the arena, with one robot being eliminated in each round until only one was left standing. Robots Competing: Raging Knightmare, Robochicken, Ewe 2, Kan Opener, Ripper, Flippa. *Sixth: Robochicken *Fifth: Flippa :Note: Flippa never made it into the arena after the first round due to technical problems, so the competition continued with just four robots. *Fourth: Ewe 2 *Third: Raging Knightmare *Runner-Up: Ripper *Winner: Kan Opener All-Stars Championship The second special episode featured the All-Stars Championship, in which eight of the best robots competed against each other to see who was the "best of the best". Robots Competing: Bigger Brother, Panic Attack, Kat 3, Firestorm 5, Dantomkia, Pussycat, King B Powerworks, Behemoth. Round 1 *Bigger Brother vs Panic Attack vs Kat 3 vs Firestorm 5: Panic Attack & Kat 3 qualified *Behemoth vs King B Powerworks vs Pussycat vs Dantomkia: Pussycat & Dantomkia qualified Semi-Finals *Panic Attack vs Dantomkia: Dantomkia won *Pussycat vs Kat 3: Pussycat won Final *Pussycat vs Dantomkia: Pussycat won The Third World Championship The third special episode featured The Third World Championship. The championship featured 12 robots from around the world competing to become the third world champion. Robots Competing: Spartacus (USA), Hard (Belgium), Supernova (Sri Lanka), PulverizeR (The Netherlands), Snake Bite (Switzerland), Crushtacean (South Africa), Ansgar 3 (Germany), Storm 2 (UK), Tornado (UK), Typhoon 2 (UK), Rawbot (Sweden), Tough As Nails (The Netherlands). Heats *Spartacus (USA) vs Hard (BEL) vs Supernova (SRI): Supernova won *PulverizeR (NED) vs Snake Bite (SUI) vs Crushtacean (RSA): Crushtacean won *Ansgar 3 (GER) vs Storm 2 (UK) vs Tornado (UK): Storm 2 won *Typhoon 2 (UK) vs Rawbot (SWE) vs Tough As Nails (NED): Tough As Nails won :Note: Before the battle had started, electrical problems forced Typhoon 2 out of the competition, leaving Tough As Nails and Rawbot to fight alone. Semi-Finals *Supernova (SRI) vs Crushtacean (RSA): Supernova won *Storm 2 (UK) vs Tough As Nails (NED): Storm 2 won Grand Final *Supernova (SRI) vs Storm 2 (UK): Storm 2 won Category:The Seventh Wars